moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights of Perenolde
The Knights of Perenolde is a splinter organization of Knights of the Silver Hand and men and women of devout faith who went into seclusion with the fall of Alterac after the Second War. This group of Knights was founded by Commander Nathaniel Halliway, a former Commander in Perenolde's army who was not willing to fund away his force to the slaughter against the armies of Strom and the Order of the Silver Hand. They now work under the command of Johanna Welkes after an insurrection stirred by the Citrine Eagle. History For many years the Knights of Perenolde lived in solitude within the Alterac Mountains, in peace with those who remained in the lands after the fall of the Kingdom. In their years of hiding themselves away to strengthen themselves for the day Isiden Perenolde returned they worked closely with the Alterac Syndicate in ridding forces of the New Horde from the lands with varying amounts of success. However other than this, they sought to remain outside of the limelight. Having chose to ignore the conflicts in Alterac Valley, the group managed to thrive on its own, even going so far as to set up several small camps within the Alterac Mountains, and the Uplands. Over time, the group managed to forge their on settlement in spite of the other organizations seeking to place their lots within the fallen Kingdom. Under the guidance of Nathaniel Halliway, they founded a town known as Dal'enah. The name meant -- nothing to any of them actually. Some questioned the name, but it was named by their Commander, who they served unquestioningly. This was the place they lived out the storm of several conflicts within Alterac, watching as many groups came into Alterac seeking to claim it for themselves, only to fall to civil war and internal conflicts. Nathaniel took note of the pride of other groups entering Alterac of their own personal gain, and decided it best for his own to remain quiet, as seeking out glory and claiming the Kingdom from others, as well as the powerful Crushridge Clan would be more than a fruitless gesture. The group remained secluded, and this decision brought about small internal conflicts that cut trade between a few of the camps and spurred a lack of much needed supplies to some places. With the Knights in need to survive what might become a famine, Nathaniel sent his own towards another group in Alterac who was seeking to stake their claims, the Citrine Eagle. Having impeded upon the Eagle's home of Talongrab City, they spurred the Knights of Perenolde Conflict which ended in the overthrowing of a notably much more savage and tyrannical Commander than the Knights had known. This was taken as strange to the men and women who stood with the Eagle's, but for the most part went unquestioned. After the insurrection, the Eagle's and Knights had since became distant friends who left each other alone in their own holdings in Alterac. Beliefs With most of their Knightly teachings stemming from their minor experiences with the men and women who broke off to join and teach them from the Order of the Silver Hand. However with the assertion that they were some of the true sons of Alterac, their most core tenants were that of Retribution for the fallen Kingdom, and Compassion for those who sought to build a home in the region. Over time their practices of faith turned far more passive than that of other holy orders like the Silver Hand, the Church of the Holy Light, or the Scarlet Crusade. Since the insurrection, the group has placed more of a focus on keeping themselves well protected with efficient martial training, and strong discipline being upheld most of all. And it seems that their own practices of faith have fallen to the wayside for pure, unbridled faith. Category:Organizations Category:Alterac Organizations Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:House of Perenolde Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Military Organizations Category:Destroyed Organizations Category:Disbanded Organizations